Darkness
by Katt9966
Summary: DutchVic. Vic finds Dutch working late and offers him some comfort.


Title: - Darkness.

Author: - Katt.

E-mail: -

Rating: - R

Pairing: - Dutch/Vic.

Feedback: - Like it or loathe it let me know.

Archive: - Archived at the Shield Fanfiction Archive.

Disclaimer: - I don't own any of the characters of The Shield, they all belong to Shawn Ryan and FX.

Author's Notes: - Some practice slash sex (in preparation for later chapters of "Trespass"). It kind of got out of hand developed a plot and I'm still trying to decide whether to carrying it on and make it a fully fledged story complete with lots of angst, lots of Dutch/Vic sex and an evil murderer thrown in for good measure. Hmm maybe I should run a poll --- carry it on or no – you decided!! LOL.

Darkness.

Six hours of sitting in the Navigator outside an abandoned warehouse, where Van Bro assured him the arms for drugs deal was going to go down. Six hours of listening to Shane bitch and moan about everything from his latest girlfriend to the price of gas. God, after four hours, and Shane starting to whine about his neighbours dog, Vic had started to loose the will to live. He should've put Shane with Lem, and done the surveillance with Ronnie, at least Ronnie was quiet. So all in all after wasting the last six hours of his life Vic was more than ready to go home. Though maybe not to his place. Reaching into his pocket Vic fingered the key that lay there. The spare key that he'd been given a few weeks ago so that he could let himself in. He smiled at that thought. The thought of carefully, and quietly, slipping into bed next to the warm, sleeping body that would be stretched out all long limbs, lean lines and pale skin. Oh yeah, Vic though to himself, that was definitely a plan. Then as he dropped his jacket onto a chair in the Clubhouse he grimaced slightly when he remembered that before he could do that, he had paperwork to complete. Maybe he should've got one of the guys to do it instead of letting them go home. Well too late now, and the faster he got it finished, the sooner he'd be slipping into that warm bed.

Strolling out into the squad room to fetch a couple of P72 forms to complete, Vic stopped and frowned when he saw an open file on one of the desks, and a jacket draped over a chair. He felt a little stab of annoyance, vying with a little stab of concern. Forgetting about the P72's Vic quickly glanced around the room. It was quiet, just as the graveyard shift usually was. Most of the desks were empty, and of those that were occupied their inhabitants didn't even spare him a glance as they finished some overdue paperwork of their own, or perused the sports pages of yesterday's newspapers. Guessing where the object of his search would be Vic went upstairs.

Up here it was completely deserted. Aceveda's office dark, the desks of the administrative staff empty, most of the lights turned off. Stepping into the observation room Vic picked up the remote control from the table, and flicked on the TV that showed pictures from the surveillance cameras in each interrogation room. He found who he was looking for in the second room. As he looked at the black and white figure on the screen his heart clenched a little, and he found his annoyance ebbing, leaving only concern.

A series of photos were scattered across the table. Vic knew the horrific images of tortured and murdered little boys that those photos held. Three boys all abducted and killed, their broken bodies dumped in the back alleys of the Farm over the past two months. An awful case, a heartbreaking case, Dutch's case. A case Vic knew was eating Dutch up from the inside.

No warm body for Vic to wrap himself around tonight. Instead of being asleep Dutch was here, hours after he should've left, working himself into the ground. Studying the exhausted figure, who stood slumped against a wall of the interrogation room staring at the table with it's mosaic of horror, Vic's hands itched to go in and just hold him. To offer him some comfort, to kneed and rub the tired muscles. Just to touch the man who had become his lover a little over three months ago.

Even now when Vic thought the words "Dutch" and "lover" in the same sentence he had to mentally pinch himself to confirm it was real. It hadn't been planned; he hadn't seen it coming. Just a chance meeting in a bar late one night, and he'd given a slightly too drunk to drive Dutch a ride home. An invitation in for a coffee, an accidental brush of hands that had led to an urgent, passionate bout of lovemaking right there and then on Dutch's living room floor.

Vic smiled to himself when he remembered Dutch's embarrassed, blush coloured, face as he'd gathered his clothes to himself when they'd finished. His averted eyes and stammered out reassurances that he'd understand if Vic needed to leave right away. He remembered Dutch look of surprise, and slightly hesitant, unsure smile, when he'd reached out and told him that he'd rather they went upstairs to bed instead. Vic could feel his dick hardening a little as he remembered the more leisurely exploration of each others body's that had taken place that night.

Since that night they'd been lovers, seeing each other when they could, keeping their relationship private, a necessary secret from everyone else. Vic had been pleased that it hadn't just been about the sex either. Not that the sex wasn't great, the best he'd had in fact, but they'd connected with each other in a deeper, more everyday kind of way. In other words Vic found he just liked spending time with the younger man. Their tastes weren't exactly similar. Vic in to sports, action, nights spent drinking and playing poker with the guys. Dutch content to read, listen to music, more often that not eager to spend his free time at some museum, or in a dusty old bookstore. Yet despite their differences they came together and made a whole. Vic knew he hadn't felt this content, this happy, since the early days of his relationship with Corrine.

Looking once more at the screen before he switched it off Vic sighed, Dutch was hurting and it was up to him to try and offer him what comfort he could.

When he reached the door to the room Vic paused for a moment before entering, suddenly a little unsure of what he could say, how he could help. However, his indecision didn't last for long. Dutch was hurting, Dutch needed him, and he was going to be there for him. Opening the door he stepped inside and noted the tired, haunted, slightly despairing eyes that met his from across the room.

"Hey," he said quietly as he shut the door behind him and leant back against it.

Dutch gazed back at him for a moment before smiling quickly, a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes Vic noticed, his alarm for the other man raised another notch.

"Hi," Dutch replied, his voice sounding a little raspy with exhaustion. Clearing his throat he continued, "how'd the surveillance go?"

Vic shrugged,

"It was a bust…no guns, no drugs."

Dutch nodded,

"Sorry."

Vic decided it was time to cut to the chase,

"What are you still doing here? I thought you were gonna go home, get some take out, watch some TV and get an early night."

Dutch looked away,

"Yeah well…I changed my mind."

"So I see." Vic replied, unable to stop a little edge of annoyance from creeping into his voice.

When he saw Dutch wince slightly at his manner he felt a sharp barb of guilt twist in his chest, and softening his tone he said,

"You can't keep going like this Dutch, you'll end up exhausted. I know this is a…a hard case but…"

He was surprised when Dutch interrupted him, his voice sounding a little desperate,

"I've got to get him…stop him before he does this to some other kid. There must be something I'm missing…something I can't see."

Vic frowned, he understood how hard these kinds of cases were. It was always tougher when it was children, but Dutch was obsessing over it. Working longer and longer hours, bringing files home to pore over. It reminded Vic a lot of his intensity to solve Sally's murder. As with that case it was as if Dutch was taking it personally, taking it to heart. Without meaning to Vic's thoughts turned to some of those warm, languid nights spent sleeping next to Dutch when he'd been startled awake by the sound of a muffled whimper, sleep garbled denials, a flailing arm. On those nights he'd snuggle in closer to the distressed man, wrapping his arms around him, murmuring words of love and reassurance, scattering soft kisses over his shoulders, until he had chased Dutch's nightmares away. On those night's he'd wondered what secret pain Dutch held deep within himself, and now seeing those dark blue, haunted eyes staring across the room, he was afraid that he was beginning to understand.

Coming to a decision Vic reached behind himself locking the door. Moving over to the table he scooped up the black and white crime scene photos without looking at them, and deposited them back into their empty folder, and dropped it on the chair. All the while he could feel Dutch's wary eyes watching him.

Licking his lips, his mouth suddenly feeling dry, Vic said,

"I know this case is important, important to you, but you need to take some time away from it Dutch."

"He could be dumping another body right now, Vic…right now while I'm standing here doing nothing…knowing nothing…"

"You're a great detective Dutch. You'll get this bastard, but not if you burn yourself out."

Dutch's tone was anguished as he said,

"He could be out there right now."

Vic nodded,

"Yeah he could be…but that isn't your fault Dutch. It's him…it's all down to him. You can't let yourself be sucked into his fucked up world. You have to step back, be impartial…remove yourself, to be yourself."

Moving slowly forward again Vic paused briefly to reach up and pull the video feed from the surveillance camera. Dutch didn't move still leaning back against the wall as Vic moved to stand directly in front of him. Neither man spoke for a moment, and then Dutch brokenly murmured,

"I know…you're right…it's just…"

Not hesitating Vic moved forward, one arm snaking around Dutch's waist, his hand coming to rest in the small of his back. The other hand sliding up Dutch's left arm until it reached his shoulder, and came to rest against the side of his neck. Vic's thumb gently stroking along Dutch's jaw line, feeling the slight rasp where Dutch needed a shave under his touch. Dutch's eyes slid shut, and he leaned his head into Vic's touch. Dutch's arms moved around Vic's body, and he felt their heat bleeding through his tee shirt, making his skin tingle, just as Dutch's touch always made it do.

Vic leaned into the taller man, his body coming to rest against his, pressing Dutch back against the wall. Moving his hand from Dutch's neck he slid it up into his hair, enjoying the feeling of the silky, brown strands running through his fingers. Closing his own eyes he leaned in close, breathing in Dutch's scent, feeling it filling him, surrounding him.

His lips replaced his thumb; gently nuzzling and sucking it's way along the soft flesh under Dutch's jaw. He felt Dutch tense for a moment when his mouth touched him, then relax with a contented little sigh, angling his head back to allow Vic greater access to his throat.

Then Dutch moved his head down, his mouth seeking out Vic's. As their lips met Dutch's mouth opened under his in invitation, and Vic slipped his tongue inside. As he did so Vic ground his growing erection against Dutch groin, pleased by the reflected hardness he found there, and the little moan of pleasure Dutch gave low in his throat.

Dutch's hands slid down Vic's back, and urgently pulled his tee shirt out from his jeans, his hands slipping underneath, and sliding their way up Vic's back in caressing circles. Vic knew how Dutch felt, as he too suddenly wanted to feel the other man's skin under his fingers.

Deepening the kiss Vic quickly brought his hands around to Dutch's front. Fingers urgently fumbling with shirt buttons, little moans of passion, and impatience coming from his own mouth. When, at last, the final button was undone Vic broke their kiss, his lips moving over warm, smooth skin. Teeth stopping to gently nip at the hard line of a collar bone. Tongue tasting, lapping the pale flesh under it.

Vic's tongue finding its goal. The hard nub of a nipple. Licking and teasing the sensitive flesh. Dutch's head fell back against the wall once more. Hands moving over Vic's scalp. Murmured words as Vic licked and nibbled his way from one nipple to the other, teasing, exciting his lover. Little gasps of,

"Oh God…yes…Vic…"

Hands reaching down, pulling on Vic's tee shirt. Standing and helping Dutch pull it over his head, and then reaching out to push Dutch's shirt down off his shoulders, and onto the floor.

Vic didn't protest when strong hands grabbed his shoulders, pulling him around, reversing their positions. He tensed slightly, hissing as his back touched the cold wall behind him. Forgetting it as Dutch's body covered his with its heat.

This time it was Vic's turn to moan, and writhe under Dutch's clever mouth. Kisses raining down on his face, his neck and shoulders. An eager tongue laved his nipples. Mouth on one, long fingers teasing the other. Stoking, rubbing and pinching each in turn. Then those hands sliding slowly down his stomach, making his muscles twitch and dance under their touch.

The palm of one hand rubbing at his erection through his jeans, making him buck, and gasp in a quick breath of air. Those lithe fingers quickly working free his button and the zipper, pushing down his jeans and shorts as one, freeing his erection.

"Oh God…" Vic breathed as Dutch's mouth followed his hands.

A breath of warm air against his sensitized flesh before it was engulfed in a warm, wet mouth. Inch by inch sucked inside. Dutch's tongue rubbing at the underside of his erection as he took it deeply into his mouth.

Vic looked down at the brown haired head between his thighs, thrilling at the sight. Reaching down, threading his fingers into the brown hair. Resisting the urge to clutch it too tightly. Resisting the urge to thrust into Dutch's mouth. Letting Dutch be in control. Letting him dictate the pace.

Dutch's mouth moving backwards and forwards over Vic's flesh. Pausing occasionally with the head just inside his mouth, Dutch let his tongue sweep over the sensitive flesh there. His tongue dipping into the slit there, lapping up Vic's pre-cum, tasting him. Before slowly sinking forward again, devouring him.

Dutch's hand sliding slowly up Vic's inner thigh. Fingers lightly stroking over his balls. Rolling one and then the other in his hand. Slipping two fingers back to gently rub at the soft skin of his perineum. One finger moving further back to lightly stroke, and tease, the entrance to Vic's body.

Vic could feel his knees trembling. His self-control slipping under the sensory overload that Dutch's mouth, his touch, was inflicting on him.

He knew that Dutch could feel it too, and he had to stifle a moan of regret when he felt the moist warmth removed from his erection. Cold air moving over the wet flesh.

Dutch stood, and leaned into him, lowering his head to claim Vic's mouth. The taste of himself on Dutch's lips, the brush of rough fabric as Dutch's pants brushed against his erection, nearly causing him to lose control and cum there and then.

Dutch's voice in his ear, making him shiver,

"I need you in me Vic."

The thrill coursing though Vic's being at those words,

"Take your clothes off…I want to see you…all of you." He ordered Dutch while slipping his sneakers off.

Reaching into his jeans pocket he pulled out a condom, and mentally kicked himself for leaving the small tube of lube he had in the pocket of his jacket in the Clubhouse.

Having stepped out of his clothes he looked up and knew he was grinning like an idiot at the sight before him. Dutch was beautiful. A long, slim body, muscled but not overly so, hard and firm to touch. Under Vic's gaze the slight blush of arousal deepened.

Stepping up to the younger man Vic held his gaze as his hand stroked down to Dutch's erection. The small gasp and hard thrust into his hand making him smile as he whispered,

"You're beautiful."

Their mouths once more finding each other, arms wrapped around each other's bodies. Each man reveling in the feel of the naked body pressed against him. The feel of heated, hard flesh brushing against each other, sending shots of pleasure, like electric shocks, through their bodies.

Vic gently pushed Dutch back, moving him up against the table,

"Sit up on the table…I want to see your face." He instructed the other man.

Sitting up on the table Dutch opened his legs letting Vic step in close. Vic reached down between them, and began slowly stroking him while he pressed two fingers into Dutch's mouth. Dutch groaned as he sucked Vic's fingers into his mouth, coating them in his saliva.

Removing his hand from Dutch's erection Vic pressed it against Dutch's shoulder,

"Lie back." He whispered.

Without hesitation Dutch lay back on the table, his legs coming up, and Vic helped to guide them up his body onto his shoulders. Dutch's body lay open beneath him, and Vic thrilled at the complete trust he saw looking at him from Dutch's eyes. Gone the earlier haunted, despairing expression, replaced by love and arousal.

Vic reached down between them again, and stroked and teased the puckered entrance to Dutch's body with his saliva slickened fingers. Dutch's eyes slid shut, and he moaned pressing himself forward. Vic took the hint and slowly pressed one finger into Dutch's anus.

Aroused and relaxed Dutch's muscles allowed Vic's finger to slowly enter him. Vic gently prepared him. Leisurely finger fucking his moaning lover. Adding the second finger Vic stretched the tight ring of muscle inside him. Pressing forward, stroking softly against Dutch's prostate Vic grinned at Dutch's response. Dutch pushed himself down hard on Vic's hand, and Vic heard a mumbled,

"Oh fuck…again…do it again…please…"

Vic was only too happy to comply. Making Dutch writhe and moan under him, enjoying the power he had over the other man.

Finally judging Dutch ready and frankly unable to wait any longer Vic pulled his fingers from Dutch's body.

He quickly opened the condom packet and rolled the condom over his erection. Then spitting onto his fingers he rubbed his saliva over Dutch's anus, and dipped his fingers inside to ensure Dutch was well prepared, the last thing he wanted to do was to hurt the man he was about to make love to.

For a split second a flash came into Vic's mind. Seeing Shane having sex on this very table, in this same position, with that blond bimbo Tulips. He couldn't stop himself from glancing quickly over his shoulder at the camera, just to reassure himself they were in complete privacy. Seeing the disconnected lead Vic turned back to Dutch.

Vic's eyes fluttered shut, and his head was thrown back, a low growl issuing from his throat as he slowly sheathed himself in the tight, velvety heat of his lover's body. Marveling as he felt Dutch's body opening up to accept him, his hands gripped Dutch's hips hard, the thought of the small bruises that would be there tomorrow, marking Dutch's body as his, heightening his pleasure.

Once he felt his balls brush against the firm flesh of Dutch's ass Vic paused panting.

Opening his eyes he found Dutch looking up at him, eyes wide, pupils dilated, a thin sheen of sweat on his brow,

"So beautiful." Vic found himself whispering again.

Dutch's mouth curved up into a smile, his tongue flicking out to lick his lips. Vic basked in the moment. Seeing Dutch's face looking at him. Smelling sweat and sex heavy in the air. Feeling Dutch's ass surrounding his erection, his skin under his hands, the weight of his legs high on his shoulders.

"Please…" Dutch breathed at him.

Vic slowly began to move. His movements soon became faster and longer. Dutch found the rhythm moving with him, his thrusts complementing Vic's, plunging Vic's erection as deeply into his body as it could go.

Vic bent his knees slightly changing the angle of his thrusts, ensuring he brushed Dutch's sweet spot every time. Reaching between them stroking Dutch's erection in time with each thrust. His fingers sweeping over the head spreading Dutch's pre-cum down over the hard flesh. Not concentrating on his own pleasure, but lost trying to give his lover as much pleasure as possible.

Vic could hear Dutch's gasps of pleasure increasing, becoming more urgent. Dutch thrusting up into Vic's hand before pushing his ass down on Vic's erection. Dutch's breathing becoming faster and more erratic. His murmured words becoming louder,

"God…fuck…yes…oh please…Vic yes…harder…God…more…"

Then with an inarticulate cry Vic felt Dutch's semen spilling into his hand. The sharp tang of it filling the air, the heat of it, and the muscles contracting around his erection as Dutch came, pushing him over into his own completion.

Vic's hands rested on the table on either side of Dutch's prone body. He let his heartbeat slow down, his breathing return to normal, before he reached down to hold the used condom in place as he slowly and carefully pulled out from Dutch's body. Dutch pulled his legs down from Vic's shoulders, sitting up with a tired groan. Vic stepped back and then leant forward claiming another kiss. It was long and leisurely. The urgent passion replaced by a sated daze.

They dressed in silence, Dutch wrinkling his nose at the semen drying on his stomach. After wiping it off with a tissue from his pocket he handed it to Vic to clean off his hand and to drop the used condom in.

Vic watched in mild amusement as Dutch tried to smooth his ruffled hair back into place. He didn't like to tell him that no matter what he did he still looked thoroughly fucked.

"You're going home now right?" Vic asked him.

Smiling Dutch nodded,

"Yeah," then added, "you're coming too?"

"Oh yeah," Vic said deciding those P72's would just have to wait.

Once more looking at Dutch, and agreeing with his earlier assessment of someone who looked liked he'd just been fucked, and fucked hard, he picked up the discarded file from the chair and said,

"I'll put this back…do you have your car keys in your pocket?" At Dutch's nod he said, "you slip out and go home, I'll be five minutes behind you."

"Okay." Dutch nodded.

As Dutch passed him he reached out grasping Vic's forearm,

"Thanks."

Vic nodded, quickly kissing him, and watched as he slipped out of the door. Waiting for a moment before following Vic looked forward again to lying next to Dutch in a warm bed. Then he glanced at the file he held in is hand and frowned slightly, hoping it wouldn't be long before Dutch began to trust him enough to share his secrets as well as his love.


End file.
